Video surveillance is widely used for tracking status and events associated with valuable assets including vehicles, stores, warehouses, houses, and so forth. Video surveillance systems may include cameras installed at the location of an asset. The videos captured by the cameras can be stored in internal memory of a camera. The videos can be uploaded to remote servers in real time. The videos can then be remotely viewed via, for example, web-based applications. Uploading the videos to the remote servers can require a stable and high-speed network connection between the surveillance system installed at the asset location and the remote servers. However, the stable and high-speed network connection may not be always available, specifically when the surveillance system is used in a moving vehicle.